


True Fear

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There had been too many times that his fears had been realized.Ghouls had nothing on that.





	True Fear

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, June 19/fear seizes all of us

Everybody's reactions to the so-called 'test of courage' were fascinating, Xander thought as he cut down one of the ghouls with little difficulty. The nature of the exercise had been explained to the combined army, but...

He still hadn't expected all of the screaming and cowering. Even if they did come down from this mountain stronger, Xander was rather sure this was one Outrealm they'd never speak of again.

Unlike many of the others, he wasn't afraid. This was not scary in the least. Perhaps one of the ghouls might startle him for a moment, but that was it. He had known fear. There were no words to describe some of the nights he'd spent trembling in bed, with Camilla and Leo and Elise pressed beside him, or worse, hidden beneath his bed or in his wardrobe or somewhere else he could count on their safety. They hadn't been the only ones...

There had been too many times that his fears had been realized.

Ghouls had nothing on that.

A trio of ghouls seemed to have someone cornered and Xander didn't hesitate to strike at the monsters.

He was not expecting to find Hoshido's second prince wide-eyed and terrified, clutching his powerful bow but apparently having forgotten what it could do.

"Takumi!" Xander held a hand out and was thankful when it was accepted. He'd have to ride a bit more carefully, he thought, as he pulled Takumi up onto his horse.

Takumi mumbled thanks into Xander's back, then wrapped an arm around Xander's midsection to hang on.

This would definitely be something to never mention again, Xander was sure. He could fill volumes with those, including things he never wanted to even think about again...

But nobody would lose a sibling today.

Xander would do his best to assure that.


End file.
